Princess Anemone
|Relation4 = Brothers |RName4 = Turtle, Cerulean, Octopus, Fin, 28 unnamed others |Relation5 = Uncle |RName5 = Shark |Relation6 = Cousin |RName6 = Moray |Relation7 = Ancestors |RName7 = Queen Pearl, Prince Fathom, more |appeared = The Lost Heir, Moon Rising, Winter Turning, Escaping Peril, Talons of Power, Darkness of Dragons |mentioned = The Brightest Night |quote = "I won't make Orca's mistakes. I'll enchant this thing right now to be a perfect killing machine. It'll never miss. It'll go straight for Mother's throat first. Then Auklet, Tsunami, you... Moon. Maybe Kinkajou. Why not? He did say anyone who gets in my way."}} Princess Anemone is a female, SeaWing, animus dragonet. She is the middle living daughter of Queen Coral and the deceased King Gill, and a direct descendant of Fathom. She was described in The Lost Heir ''to have pale blue scales with hints of pink around them, like the inside of a seashell. Enchanted by Prince Turtle at the Talons of Power ceremony to be imbued with animus magic, she is technically a "false" animus dragon, since her powers aren't genetic. Due to Queen Coral's overprotective nature, Anemone had always been attached to her mother by a rubbery harness that grew with her as she aged. After persuading Coral to allow Anemone to attend Jade Mountain Academy as part of the the Silver Winglet, she was then detached from her harness and free to go wherever she pleased. While she was still residing in the Deep Palace, Anemone was usually regal and quiet, sitting by Coral's side with her chin held high. Described by Turtle,"She seemed funny and happy most of the time, but there was a dark streak to some of her jokes, along with the impervious certainty that she was more important than any of the dragons around her." Appearance Anemone's scales were described to be a pale blue, almost white color, with hints of pink along her wings, ears, and horns, like the inside of seashells . Her large blue eyes and scale color reminded Tsunami of the dolphins she and her friends saw on the way to the Deep Palace, making her wonder if that was the reason it was illegal to hunt them, in case some dragon accidentally ate Anemone instead. In ''The Lost Heir, she also wore a harness made of a clear, stretchy material that attached her to Queen Coral. However, upon arrival at Jade Mountain Academy, the harness was removed. Anemone also usually wears a few strands of pearls around her neck, similar to how her mother does. On the cover of Talons of Power, she wears a silver earring, possibly enchanted by herself or by Darkstalker. Personality Despite being smart and funny, Anemone is also very selfish. She tends to believe the world revolves around her, and becomes even more self-centered when she uses her animus powers. Anemone cares deeply for her family and seems to be cheerful most of the time, but she does get very annoyed with Queen Coral and her overprotective antics. Near the end of ''Talons of Power'','' it is unclear whether or not her perilious actions are caused by her need to prove herself to Darkstalker, because of a possible overuse of her animus powers, or because of a spell Darkstalker may have cast. Since Anemone is a princess, she usually expects to get whatever she wants, as seen in ''Moon Rising when she wanted a giant fish Bigtail was eating. When Bigtail refused, she made her friend Ostrich depart the Prey Center with her, with neither of them getting something to eat. She is also a bit snobby, although this is understandable, considering she was never allowed to play with other dragonets while in the Deep Palace. She also seems to feel as if nobody but other animus dragons understand her. Contrary to the quiet, regal dragonet shown in The Lost Heir, she acted aggressive and violent at the end of Talons of Power. She tried to beat Moonwatcher with a mop after Darkstalker snapped at her, she ignored Turtle and Tsunami's advice not to trust Darkstalker's "soul-saving" spell, and she tried to hurt/kill Turtle in the ruins of the Island Palace. Biography The Lost Heir When Tsunami first arrives in the Sea Kingdom, she is told by Riptide about the young dragonet harnessed to Queen Coral, and interprets her name as an enemy, instead of Anemone when she first hears it. After her friends are locked away, Tsunami says she wants to talk to her mother alone, but Coral refuses because she must keep Anemone at her side by "watching her every minute", as Anemone clearly states, much to Anemone's dislike. Later, when their mother is asleep, Anemone explains to Tsunami about her harness and why she has to wear it. She tells Tsunami that she will probably have to marry Whirlpool. She was surprised that Anemone wants to talk to her, since they were both candidates for the throne and would probably become rivals in a near future. Tsunami also later sees Anemone practicing her animus magic that Queen Coral and Blister want her to use for the war. They call it their "secret weapon," using her powers for their own gain. Anemone has to move a necklace to the wall and stab a breastplate with a spear. She tells her sister about the queens' plan to enchant a spear to follow Burn and kill her. Anemone later uses her power to bring Whirlpool, the mysterious assassin, to herself and the dragonets of destiny, and she in turn pushes him into Queen Coral's prison trap- a pool of hungry electric eels. After an agonizing while, Whirlpool is drawn beneath the waters and killed. Moon Rising Anemone is a student in the Silver Winglet at Jade Mountain Academy. Moonwatcher sees her with Queen Coral, Turtle, Auklet, and Tsunami at the entrance, greeting her older sister. Moon also has a vision of Turtle pinning Anemone to the ground as she writhes in pain. Anemone appears later in the prey center, with Pike and Ostrich, asking Bigtail to hand over a particularly large fish that he had grabbed. She pleads, "That one. It's my very favorite kind. Mother would want me to have it." Unfortunately for Anemone, Clay steps in and states that whoever grabbed the prey first is the rightful owner of that prey. With a huff and a shake of her head, Anemone storms out of the prey cave with Ostrich in tow. Later, after the explosion caused by a dragonflame cactus, Anemone is seen irritably thinking about how easily she could solve the mystery in "two shakes of her tail", but how Tsunami wouldn't let her use her animus powers. She then thinks of her own talons holding a spear, and a dragon disappearing in a cloud of bubbles and slithering green shapes. ( Whirlpool's death ). When Anemone flew away, she left Moon wondering what the SeaWing princess was capable of. Winter Turning In the epilogue of ''Winter Turning'', ''Anemone, Pike, Turtle, and a few other SeaWing dragonets are swimming in one of the underground lakes of Jade Mountain. She is doing flips and dives in the water, full of joy about being free from her mother's harness. She then thinks of how if Coral ever came to Jade Mountain to take Anemone home, then she would have to be under her mother's watch again. With a fierce certainty, Anemone thinks, "''But I won't. I ''won't. ''I might be the most powerful dragon in the world, and if she didn't learn that from what I did to Whirlpool, I can teach her some other way." ''Followed by, "''The spell on Auklet's harness should keep her away from me, though." Escaping Peril It is revealed that Turtle shares Anemone's animus powers, which makes Moon's vision of Turtle attacking Anemone make more sense, because either one of them may go insane in the near future. Once again, Anemone is seen in the epilogue. She is worried about the earthquake that Darkstalker had caused when he was released. Starflight asks her what the matter is, and she replies in barely a whisper, "It felt like someone slithering over my grave." Talons of Power Anemone is swimming in one of the underground lakes with Pike, while Tamarin watches from the shore. Turtle dives into the cave from the open roof above, landing beside his sister and urgently pleading with Anemone to talk to him. She replies with, "You are ''talking to me, fishface. Can't you just say whatever it is right here? Pike and Tamarin won't care." In turn, Turtle gives up and warns her about Darkstalker in front of her friends. Once Turtle admits that Darkstalker is an animus, she jumps up in excitement, much to Turtle's dismay. After a short argument, Anemone then eagerly heads back to the main tunnel that leads back to the school to meet Darkstalker. When Darkstalker is attacked by Mightyclaws and a few other NightWing dragonets, he quickly calms them down and then starts conversing with Sunny about her heritage. Unexpectedly, Anemone then swoops above their heads in the sky, demonstrating her animus powers with two beaten copper bracelets she enchanted to control the weather. When Darkstalker states that Anemone was "just the dragon I was looking for," she is delighted. When Tsunami, shocked, asks Anemone what she was doing, she tries to fly up to her sister. However, Anemone summons a gust of wind that spirals Tsunami away from her. After talking for a brief moment with Darkstalker when she is still aloft, she also states to Tsunami that, "Oh, I know you ''love ''me. Plenty of dragons ''love me. But understanding me . . . see, that takes another animus." When Darkstalker invites Anemone to come down to the ground and talk, she agrees, walking into the main entrance cave with the vast NightWing. Darkstalker then convinces Anemone to let him enchant something for her: a necklace from her treasury box, enchanted to protect her soul from the effects of animus magic forever. Throughout ''Talons of Power'','' Anemone keeps close to Darkstalker. She sees him as a sort of mentor, looking to him for guidance. Darkstalker seems to take advantage of this and advises her that she should run all her spells by him before she casts them, so he can help her find the best possible enchantment. She usually sits beside Darkstalker with her chin high, often being an errand runner or helper to Darkstalker. When Moonwatcher has a vision of Sunny's father, Stonemover, dead, she, Darkstalker, Turtle, Anemone, and Mindreader quickly go to Stonemover's cave. When they arrive, Stonemover is in pitiful condition- blood is seeping from his neck, and he is stiller than usual. When Darkstalker frustratedly states that he would chase down the killer himself if the tunnels were larger, Anemone immediately volunteers. She grabs a prey bone on the floor and enchants it to lead her to Stonemover's killer. The dragonet brought in was Flame, prodded froward by the same prey bone. After Stonemover begs Darkstalker to take off the healing spell he gave him, Darkstalker sighed and returned his scales to their normal, petrified state. He then turns to Flame, enchanting his library card to turn into a chain that bolted him to the floor as punishment. When Darkstalker brings up the concept of going to the Rainforest Kingdom to meet his lost tribe, Anemone, along with a few other students from Jade Mountain travel with him, including Turtle. Turtle follows her, and she goes to the Island Palace. There, Turtle has a flashback where it is revealed that he made her an animus to hide his identity. Back in reality, Anemone is searching for something that Whirlpool left for her, which turns out to be a dagger. She darkly suggests using it to kill off any threats, such as Coral, Auklet, Tsunami, Moon, and Kinkajou. Turtle attacks her, as she seems to be going crazy, and Moon's vision of Turtle pinning down Anemone comes true. An animus battle ensues, both using their powers to overcome the other. Finally, Turtle enchants seaweed to cover Anemone's mouth, not letting her make any more spells. They have a conversation where Turtle tells Anemone that he made her an animus, and Anemone says that she feels herself becoming evil. However, Darkstalker, with the help of the spell that tells him the location where animus power is being used, casts a spell that brings every animus dragon in all the tribes to his throne room. There, Darkstalker suggests using her and Stonemover to test his theories about animus magic, and he mentions that not too many more spells will turn Anemone completely evil. Then, when Kinkajou is summoned and Darkstalker's attention is on her, Turtle gives Anemone his hiding stick and tells her to fly away as fast as she can. Turtle throws his stick at her, and Anemone catches it and jumps out the window. ''Darkness of Dragons '' Qibli and Winter, after leaving Thorn's palace, discover Anemone resting by an oasis while flying over the desert. Winter is wary of her since the last time they saw her was with Darkstalker, and she may still very be a devoted follower to him, but Qibli decides to talk to her anyway because she is alone. When Qibli approaches her, he quickly realizes that she can't speak. He sees that she is holding Turtle's stick, and he accuses her of stealing it. She denies stealing the stick by scowling at him, and he asks her why she can't talk. He then discovers a spell put on her by Darkstalker. After she puts on the enchanted earring, she wants to go back to the Nightwing kingdom to kill Darkstalker. At the kingdom, her and Kinkajou start fighting about who gets to kill Darkstalker. Later at the battle of the Nightwings and Icewings, she enchants a piece of moss to make the Nightwings think Darkstalker is telling them to retreat. She later enchants a piece of dirt to make all the Night wings and Icewings hear each others thoughts and be teleported to the center of their kingdom. During this, she also removes the love spell she put on Kinkajou. In the epilogue it is revealed Anenome has feelings for a blind Rainwing student named Tamarin, often leaving flowers, gifts, and offering to read her scrolls. More coming soon! Relationships Tsunami Tsunami is Anemone's older sister. Initially, one might have interpreted her as suspicious of Tsunami, but later on, they became good friends despite the difference in their ages, and grew to love each other as sisters. Throughout ''The Lost Heir, she acts as a close friend of Tsunami's and does not seem scared a bit of Tsunami, despite their age difference. However, she is completely ready to kill Tsunami in Talons of Power. Queen Coral Attached by an elastic harness at all times, Anemone loves her mother, but despises her overbearing parenting style and wished that she could explore on her own. Queen Coral is overprotective of her, fearing that she would be killed before she had a chance to challenge her for the throne. Queen Coral actually kept guard over Anemone's egg for an entire year, never allowing Orca's statue to destroy her egg. In Moon Rising, both Anemone and Tsunami were annoyed when Coral wanted to see everything inside of the school. Anemone, in The Lost Heir, seemingly hated her mother. She complained about how she was on a harness at all times, about how she had to go through her lessons with Whirlpool, and other things. However, in Moon Rising, she uses the excuse 'Mother would want me to have it' to try to get the fish from Bigtail, showing that she may hold some affection for Coral, or she may have just been stuck-up and trying to cheat Bigtail out of his fish. Whirlpool Whirlpool held training sessions with her to practical usage of her animus abilities as well as teaching her the SeaWing language Aquatic. However, she placed little effort in them and tried to act as if she was failing, at Tsunami's suggestion, to stall until the time that Blister would use her as a secret weapon to win the war. Queen Coral seems to think Whirlpool would make a good king for one of her daughters, but Anemone hates the idea of marrying him and Tsunami is not very fond of it either. Anemone used her powers to discover who had tried to kill Tsunami and, upon finding it to be Whirlpool, accidentally knocked him senseless into the moat with electric eels. The eels shocked Whirlpool and most likely killed him, though this has neither been proven nor disproven. In Moon Rising, ''she was shown feeling guilty about it. Pike Pike is shown to be incredibly loyal to her and constantly showering her with affection. This is shown when Anemone wanted the fish that Bigtail was about to eat by supporting Anemone and telling Bigtail to give the fish to her. Queen Coral appointed him as Anemone's bodyguard, a fact she doesn't know. However, she isn't surprised that he does whatever she says, instead of thinking that everyone should act that way towards a princess. She also gets quite exasperated with his over-protectiveness, often telling him to keep quiet or leave her alone. She even snuck out when he was asleep, not caring about how much that would worry him. In truth, she doesn't care for Pike at all besides just a loyal guard. On the day of the Talons of Power tested, Pike looked like he wanted to help Anemone, but wasn't sure he was allowed to. Auklet Auklet is Anemone's youngest sister. Anemone doesn't seem to be particularly jealous of her, but rather grateful that she doesn't have to be harnessed to her own mother as much. Anemone has even mentioned possibly using her powers to help Auklet with her harness attached to their mother. They have played together and seem to get along well, but Anemone was perfectly willing to kill her in Talons of Power. However, this is only because Anemone was turning down crazy road from using too much animus power. Prince Turtle Turtle is Anemone's older brother, but she doesn't interact with him much until Talons of Power. When she does, she calls him boring several times, not knowing he's an animus. She was elated when he came back to Jade Mountain and is shown to have some affection for him. He was the one who enchanted her to be an animus. When she discovered that, she was so enraged she tried to kill him in a duel between animus dragons. That said, she does make up with him later. Moonwatcher In Talons of Power, she first didn't think much of Moon, but as the story goes along, she grows jealous of her catching Darkstalker's attention all the time. Anemone wanted to be the only special dragon wanting to be Darkstalker's 'apprentice', not knowing that Darkstalker has a grudge against the SeaWings after what Fathom did to him. Her hatred grows and finally expresses her loathing towards Moon by enchanting some pebbles in the room where Fathom once stayed in the old Night Palace to turn into a mop and enchanted it to hit Moon until she cleans the place up or until Anemone says it's done. Then, when they are on the beach, Anemone says she feels guilty about what she did to Moon but she also feels proud about it. Ostrich Not much is known about their relationship, other than she seems to command her like a servant. It is, however, possible that they could have become friends. Darkstalker Darkstalker acts as a mentor to Anemone. Her first reaction to his return is joy at meeting another animus, rather than fear like Turtle expected. She is delighted to have someone understand her, and they form a bond, where Darkstalker helps her enchant objects to protect their sanity. He encourages her to use her magic but tries restricting her to only use them with his permission. Due to her naturally rebellious personality and hatred of Moonwatcher, he eventually sends her off to the Kingdom of the Sea. Later on, once she (and the other animi of Pyrrhia are summoned) to Darkstalker, he affirms his view of her as a tool by suggesting he runs tests on her and Stonemover to learn more about animus limits, even suggesting driving her insane. Tamarin It was revealed by Kinkajou in DoD that she has a crush on Tamarin, although it is unknown whether her feelings are returned. According to Kinkajou, Anemone has casually shown up wherever Tamarin is, offering to read her scrolls and leaving behind little gifts like flowers and unusual fruit for her. Kinkajou Anemone and Kinkajou have a very conflicted relationship. They constantly disagree on the other's views and opinions, and this is worsened by Kinakjou's discovery of Anemone's spell on her. Though their relationship have had loosened up a little, Kinkajou still expresses distrust towards her, such as when Kinkajou warns Tamarin of Anemone's apparent liking of her. Family Tree Trivia *An anemone is a sedentary marine coelenterate with a columnar body that bears a ring of stinging tentacles around the mouth to catch prey which is anything that gets caught in its tentacles. *Because of Albatross being part IceWing, Anemone is of IceWing descent. *In ''The Lost Heir, she was described as pale blue with hints of pink, but in Moon Rising, she was said to be white-pink. *Anemone is an animus, currently one of the only twelve known, the other eleven being Stonemover, Princess Orca, Prince Albatross, King Darkstalker, Prince Fathom, Prince Arctic, Frostbite, Queen Diamond, Penguin, Jerboa, and Prince Turtle. However, she is the only known dragon to not be a natural-born animus, as Prince Turtle enchanted her to be one so he didn't have to be noticed. *Anemone may have done something to Auklet's harness that attaches her to Coral, as hinted in the epilogue of Winter Turning. *Anemone's use of her animus powers might also be why she is a lot more stuck up in Moon Rising than in The Lost Heir as well as being a princess and finally being off her harness for the first time. *It said in The Lost Heir that Anemone tried complaining about the harness once, and Queen Coral "almost got her a gag in order to match the harness." *In Moon Rising and Winter Turning, she appears to have become way more self-centered and stuck up than she was in The Lost Heir. This could be her getting older/being let off the harness, or from overuse of animus powers. *Her statement "It felt like someone slithering over my grave" in Escaping Peril was a reference to the human phrase "walking over my grave", which is a feeling of shivers down your spine that is said to mean someone in the future is literally walking over your grave. More on this phrase here *Her statement in Escaping Peril ''is also similar to a phrase by Indigo in ''Darkstalker (Legends), ''"someone swimming over her grave". This may have something to do with Darkstalker, as he imprisoned Indigo and told Anemone to kill her family. *Anemone may have killed Whirlpool in the process of getting the Dragonets of Destiny free from the SeaWing prison, and in Talons of Power, she seems to have no more guilt about it, although she is having flashbacks of him dying and the eels swimming towards him in her head. *Moonwatcher had a vision of Turtle fighting with Anemone, and possibly killing her. That would make Anemone the first known dragon we see to be involved in a vision. *On the cover of Talons of Power, Anemone and Turtle are fighting *Anemone is the third character to appear on the back cover of a book that is not the PoV. The other two are Prince Turtle (who is the PoV of the book she shows up in) and Ex-Queen Scarlet. *Anemone is the only known partly pink SeaWing. *Darkstalker mentions that Anemone is Fathom's granddaughter eight generations apart. *Anemone has a crush on Tamarin, making her the fourth canonically LGBT+ character. *It was confirmed that she no longer has feelings of invincibility in DoD *Being a royal SeaWing, she should and does have the starburst patterns on her wings, but this is not shown on the back of ToP. Quotes ''"Oh, I'm so glad you're here!" - To Tsunami "Mother would want me to have it." - Trying to justify taking Bigtail's fish "So THAT was cheerful" - ''to Turtle about the Royal SeaWing Massacre "''To kill Darkstalker! Hooray!" "That one. It's my favorite kind." - To Bigtail "Not with you strapping dragons along to defend me." - Talking to group of SeaWing students at Jade Mountain Academy "I don't ever want to marry you either!" - To Whirlpool "I had a nightmare and then something woke me. Didn't you feel it? - To Starflight "Well, I'm not an IceWing and I'm not the most boring prince in the world, so I think he'll like me just fine. Pike, shut up." - To Turtle "Finally. Someone who understands me." - To Darkstalker "I'm the one who killed him the first time. Did you really think he 'accidentally' fell into that pool of eels?" "We figured out that he was the one who tried to kill Tsunami. He knew how strong I was and was gonna tell Mother and Blister. So I took care of him". - To Turtle "Whirlpool wanted to be king pretty badly. I think he was trying to shape me into a darker dragon by making me cast all those 'practice' spells. He wanted me to go evil and try for the throne. He told me he'd hidden a perfect weapon here, ready for whenever I needed it- for whenever I wanted to challenge Mother. I think it'll work fine on little sisters, don't you? And big ones, for that matter." "But then I'll be queen of the SeaWings and he'll have to respect me." "I won't make Orca's mistakes. I'll enchant this thing right now to be a perfect killing machine. It'll never miss. It'll go straight for Mother's throat first. Then Auklet, Tsunami, you... Moon. Maybe Kinkajou. Why not? He did say ''anyone who gets in my way." '' "You didn't make me and you can't stop me! I can still kill her! I can kill her with my bare claws! I can kill her with anything! I can make daggers out of seashells; I can poison the drops of water around her snout! I can enchant her pearls to choke her or her stupid narwhal horn to stab her in the heart!" "It won't work. It's already too late for me. Ever since Whirlpool died, I see him all the time - in my dreams, in the faces of strange dragons, everywhere. I keep seeing those eels going after him. I see all the dragons I've hurt. Now Moon's there, too, and I hate what I did to her but I also feel ''proud of it. Isn't that twisted? Whatever soul I had, it's long gone, so protecting it wouldn't be much use."'' "Turtle and Kinkajou, flying in the sky, getting all K-I-S-S-Y..." "But then what would I be? Animus dragons are rare and special. I like knowing that I'm powerful. I ''want ''to be that powerful. Who would give away their own magic like that? I'm just... scared of it, too." "I think he's smart. He knew right away not to trust you. He knew there was something seriously wrong with you. You think everything you do is right. You think you're so perfect that you don't even care about the dragons around you. You're the only one who gets to decide what happens to everyone else." "Doubtful. I can pull anything off." Gallery IMG 0345.PNG|Anemone on the back cover of Talons of Power Typical SeaWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SeaWing (colored), by Joy Ang SeaTransparent.png|A typical SeaWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanseawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold AnemoneTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing AnemoneTemplate-Book.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing (book version) Anemone.jpg|Anemone by Cloudfury Glowing_Anomone.jpg|Glowing Anemone by Hydra The NightWing Anemone and Sunny playing ball in the Summer Palace0001.jpg|By HappySandWing Wings of fire meet whirlpool by rhynobullraq-d5teoc4.png|Anemone in background left (Art by Rhyno Bullraq) Tsunamipaint.png|Lineart by Joy Ang, colored by Astral the NightWing Kinkaneme.png|By H-awky Scan 14.jpeg|Anemone- Art by Hrrdragons99 Tsunami and Anemone.jpg|Anemone and Tsunami (Art by Tsunami SeaWing) Anemone and Queen Coral.jpg|Anemone is on the bottom (Art by Dragonlover12) 3certainSeawings.jpg|By Cloudfury Screen Shot 2015-02-16 at 12.58.48 PM.png|Princess Anemone (By Auklet) Anemone and Bigtail.jpg|Anemone and Bigtail (from MR) by Angelturtle anenemy.png|Anemone underwater by Heron the MudWing Anemone by Warriordragon876.jpg|Anemone by Warriordragon876 Anenome.png|By Cactinablizzard the sandwingicewing Barracuda & Anemone (Lined).jpg|A Game of Tag - By Flare Anemone by 3moons.jpg|Princess Anemone of the seawings -(by 3moons of the nightwings) AnemoneEnchantingASpear.jpg Aneomne.png|by Destinyfollower2233 The Lost Heir Seawings.jpg|Tsunami's Family Screenshot 2016-01-25 at 3.41.54 PM.png|Princess Anemone ImageoftortoisesdeathBAI.png|Anemone is closing her eyes from the gore, by Sahel Screen Shot 2016-04-06 at 5.27.39 PM.png File:67a0259b9f27a809c5da48b1d5020777.jpg|by 2Ndlightningstrike File:Wings_of_fire_anemone_by_budderapple1251-d8c1v7g.jpg|Anemone by Budderapple1251 Anenome-SeaWing1983.jpg|Anemone By SeaWing1983|link=http://fav.me/d9nuf0y You Will Be Mine.jpg|Drawn by xTheDragonRebornx|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/You-Will-Be-Mine-611091817 Snapshot 20160813 8.JPG|~Moonblishipper14 Sea of Discovery .png|Anemone finds an anemone anenomerft.png|Anemone by RiftSeaWing AnemoneToP.png|Anemone in Talons of Power by II Finale II an enemy.jpg|By Time (This is not her normal style :/) bandicam 2017-01-30 08-37-22-622.jpg|Anemone by Princess Anemone of the SeaWings Overripemelon.png|By Foxstep1 Wof d a d day 24 anemone by xthedragonrebornx-daf6pux.png|By xTheDragonRebornx AnemoneSeaweed.png|The scene from Talons of Power where Turtle enchants the seaweed to wrap around Anemone's snout. I thought that scene was hilarious! WoF - Anemone.png|It felt like someone slithering over my grave - Anemone by Pseudodragon/Biohazardia on tumblr IMG_0553.PNG|Photo of Anemone by SeaWingSeahorse top_spoilers_by_chrispycookie-dat7dgn.jpg|(ToP spoilers) I'm the SeaWing Animus by ChrispyCookie likegrandfatherlikegranddaughter_by_poisonoussilverqueen-davf75e.png|like grandfather like granddaughter by PoisonousSilverQueen anemone_by_stilltyrex-davbvf1.png|Anemone by stilltyrex|link=http://stilltyrex.deviantart.com/art/Anemone-657283789 redemption_by_kea_corn-db54g3b.jpg|Redemption by Kea-Corn|link=http://zaethefennex.deviantart.com/art/Redemption-673733495 SeaWing Sigil.png|SeaWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Sand-rose-anemone3.jpg|An Anemone a5dfc0d03733a88fcc2fcfe210a0185d.jpg|Anemone on Pinterest IMG_8185.JPG|Anemone by Windwalker45 princess_anemone_by_brokebackbromance-dauacvr.png|Princess Anemone by BrokebackBromance|link=http://brokebackbromance.deviantart.com/art/Princess-Anemone-655533495 anemone_by_jade_mountain-db8tjzz.png|Anemone by Jade-Mountain|link=http://www.deviantart.com/art/Anemone-679943807 I'd normally slap your face off.png|by Daybreak the Traveler I Made You.png|Anemone and Turtle|link=http://fav.me/dbgyr31 anemone.png|tiny pixel Anemone by Strawberry DA rainwing 256462.png|Anemone by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Anemone-703877179 Anemone by Silly34772|link=http://fav.me/dbm4lh1 IMG_5770.JPG|Anemone's bracelet Anemone flowers.jpg|Anemone flowers References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Dragonets Category:LH Characters Category:MR Characters Category:WT Characters Category:EP Characters Category:ToP Characters Category:Mentioned in BN Category:Supporting Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Jade Mountain Academy Students Category:Silver Winglet Category:Animus Dragons Category:Animus Touched Category:Antagonists Category:LGBT Characters Category:DoD Characters